powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (侍戦隊シンケンジャー, Samurai Squadron Shinkenger) is the 33rd Super Sentai series,which began airing on February 15, 2009. Using samurais, animal gods and elements (note that Heaven replaced Metal) as motifs. Shinkenger is a portmanteau of Shinken (a sharpened sword) and Ran'ger'. Plot The Shinkengers are the heirs of their samurai ancestors. The Shinkengers and the GaiDoshuus have been fighting since the beginning of time. The ancient samurais succeded to seal them away millenia ago, but today the seal is broken. Following the tradition, the team is composed of a Lord (Takeru Shiba / ShinkenRed) and 4 vassals. Characters __INDEX__ Shinkenger "ShinkenRed!~Takeru Shiba!" "The Same! Blue!~Ryunosuke Ikenami!" "The Same! Pink!~Mako Shiraishi" "The Same! Green!~Chiaki Tani!" "The Same! Yellow!~Kotoha Hanaori!" "The Same! Gold!~Genta Umemori!" "The official Samurai Sentai! Shinkenger, on call!" *Takeru Shiba / ShinkenRed *Ryunosuke Ikenami / ShinkenBlue *Mako Shiraishi / ShinkenPink *Chiaki Tani / ShinkenGreen *Kotoha Hanaori / ShinkenYellow *Genta Umemori / ShinkenGold Allies *'Entei Shiba'- Takeru's late father & the leader of the ShinkenGumi. *'Kusakabe Hikoma'- Foster father of Takeru Shiba and mentor of the team. They affectively call him Ji, which is another word for samurai. When he learns the GaiDoshuus are back to life, he gathers 4 vassals to serve Takeru and become the Shinkengers. *'Kuroko' (黒子)- The Shiba clan's servants who like their namesakes "set up" the scenery during the Shinkengers' transformation, and are not directly involved in combat. They often do chores when the Shinkengers are not in battle. **'Sakutaro Komatsu' (小松 朔太郎 ,Komatsu Sakutarō, 7): A Kuroko much like Ryunosuke around the time of Takeru's father, the death of the previous Shiba head resulted in Sakutaro losing his will to continue and broke his vows as he took to living as a fisherman. However, meeting Ryunosuke opens Sakutaro's eyes to the reason why he served the Shiba clan as he helps him in obtaining the Kajiki Origami before secretly resuming his duty as a Kuroko. Sakutaro is portrayed by Gotarou Tsunashima (綱島 郷太郎 ,Tsunashima Gōtarō) *'Mitsuba Hanaori' (花織 みつば ,Hanaori Mitsuba): Kotoha's older sister, Mitsuba was meant to be Shinken Yellow. However, she suddenly became ill and was unable to fulfill her role, leaving Kotoha to take her place for her sake. Mitsuba is portrayed by Reika Shigehiro (重廣 礼香 ,Shigehiro Reika). *'Richard Brown' (リチャード・ブラウン, Richādo Buraun, 14): An American who, after being cured of the Yamiororo Poison in Act 7, comes to idolize the Shinkengers, epscially Ryunosuke, who he asks to train him in the way of the Samurai. After watching the others give Brown deliberately harsh training meant to drive him away, Ryunosuke takes him under his wing as his pupil. However, when Richard insists on joining him and the other Shinkengers in fighting Hachochin, he deems Brown unteachable, but Brown misinterprets this as him having already become a Samurai, and then interferes with the Shinkengers' fight with Hachochin, again. After reminding the Shinkengers about the Heart of the Samurai, resulting in the defeat of Hachochin, he departs to spread the Way of the Samurai in his home country. Richard is played by John Kaminari (ジョン・カミナリ, Jon Kaminari). *'Tsukasa Kadoya' / Kamen Rider Decade *'Yuusuke Onodera' / Kamen Rider Kuuga *'Daiki Kaito' / Kamen Rider Diend *'Natsumi Hikari': Natsumi Hikari (光 夏海, Hikari Natsumi) is a young woman who works at the photo studio under her grandfather, nicknamed by Tsukasa as "Natsumikan" (夏蜜柑, Natsumikan, Summer Mandarin).Prior, to the series, Natsumi was a member of the Taigaku Club (退学クラブ, Taigaku Kurabu) or TG Club (TJクラブ, Tī Jī Kurabu?) for short, a group of dropouts who got bored with school and wanted to find out their own answers. But they never carry out their intent and return to school, promising to meet again years later.At the start, Natsumi begins to have nightmares of Decade prior to finding Decade's belt and giving it to Tsukasa. Fully aware of world's endangerment, Natsumi decides to accompany Tsukasa on his journey to prevent her dream from coming true.She occasionally keeps Tsukasa in line with the Hikari Family Secret Laughing Pressure Point (光家秘伝・笑いのツボ, Hikari-ke Hiden: Warai no Tsubo) but she had also used the technique on other people such as Yuusuke and her grandfather.She also appears to have feelings for Tsukasa, or at least cares for his well-being, which is hinted during her conversation with Yuusuke Onodera. Despite Narutaki's offer to save her, she refuses and chooses to see Decade's journey to the end. However she starts worrying during the time in the World of Hibiki after hearing from Narutaki that Decade's action is actually destroying the world. *'Eijiro Hikari': Eijiro Hikari (光 栄次郎, Hikari Eijirō) is the owner of the Hikari Studio and Natsumi's grandfather. When he discovers that his photo studio is the means of accessing the many other Kamen Riders' worlds by accident, he is not surprised but amused at the fact and is glad to assist Tsukasa in his mission. Whenever they arrive to a different world, he cooks a different meal each time. Villains Gedoshu *'Dokoku Chimatsuri' - Leader of the Gedoshu. He’s always angry for nothing and his comrades often suffer because of it. The only things that can calm his bad mood are sake (rice wine) and Dayuu. *'Shitari Honeno' - Strategist of the Gedoshu. He loves to test the intelligence of the humans with his experiments. *'Dayu Usukawa' - Dokoku’s female intendant who he’s sweet only to her. She likes collecting beautiful things because she thinks she’s the most beautiful creature ever. *'Juzo Fuwa' *'Manpuku Aburame' - The main antagonist in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful War, the leader of the Kusare Gedoushu (クサレ外道衆, Kusare Gedōshū, "Decayed Heretic Party") a group of powerful Gedoushu who were sealed away three centuries ago by Restudo Shiba. However, he is revived by Doukoku along with his followers. He is destroyed by Kyoryu Shinken-Oh. *'Nanashi Company' - Basic Soldier of the Gedoshu. Certain are naturally born giants, they’re called the Onanashi Company with using naginatas for weapons. They're crab-like grunts that use swords for battling the Shinkengers. There is also a flying variation called the Ōzora Nanashi Company (大空ナナシ連中, Ōzora Nanashi Renjū). Their name can be translated as "Nameless" (名無し, nanashi). Appearing in the Shinkenger movie are the Kusare Nanashi Company (クサレナナシ連中, Kusare Nanashi Renjū), and the Kusare Ōnanashi Company (クサレ大ナナシ連中, Kusare Ōnanashi Renjū), who resemble normal Nanashi and Ōnanashi but in red garbed attire. *'Susukodama' *'Sakamata': Monsters within the Sanzu River that are more powerful than the Nanashi Company. There are also some Sakamata known as the Ōnosakamata (大ノサカマタ, Ōnosakamata), which are naturally born giant. Appearing in the Shinkenger movie are the Kusareno Sakamata (クサレノサカマタ, Kusareno Sakamata), blue-skinned versions of the Sakamata. Ayakashi Warrior-Monster of the Gedoshu. Before they were humans but they took an horrific appearence because of the imprisonment. Each one has 2 lives, which is what causes them to grow after being defeated. *'Kagekamuro' (1) *'Ootsumuji' (2) *'Rokurokaina' (3) *'Namiayashi' (4) *'Yanasudare' (5) *'Zuboshimeshi' (6) *'Yamiororo' (7) *'Hitomidama' (9) *'Okakurage' (10) *'Ushirobushi' (11-12) *'Nakinakite' (13) *'Hachochin' (14) *'Narisumashi' (15) *'Marigomori' (16) *'Isagitsune' (17) *'Hyakuyappa' (18) *'Oinogare' (19) *'Utakasane' (20) *'Chinomanako (Diend Form)' (21, Decade 24-25) *'Sasamatage' (21) *'Urawadachi' (22) *'Gozunagumo' (23-24) *'Yumebakura' (25-26) Arsenal * Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone (変身携帯 ショドウフォン) - The transformation device used by the Shinkengers. Switches from Phone to Calligraphy brush. * Transformation Handheld Sushi Changer (寿司チェンジャー) - The transformation device of ShinkenGold. Resemble a piece of sushi. * Super Shinkenger - The power-up of Shinkengers. ** InrouMaru - A transformation device that'll make a power up for Shinkengers. * Shinken Maru - The Shinkengers' common weapon, has a slot for their Shinkengers' respective Secret Disks. * HiDen Discs (秘伝ディスク) - Disc containing the spirits of the Orikami. * Disc Buckle (秘伝ディスクバックル) - A belt worn by the Shinkengers, holds the Secret Disks. * Rekka DaiZanTo - ShinkenRed's Fire weapon and the group's finisher weapon, it harnesses the power of Secret Disks. * Water Arrow (水アロー) - ShinkenBlue's Water weapon, a bow and arrow. * Heaven Fan (天国のファン) - ShinkenPink's Heaven weapon, a fan. * Wood Spear (木材スピアー) - ShinkenGreen's Wood weapon, a spear. * Land Slicer (土地スライサー) - ShinkenYellow's Earth weapon, a shuriken. * Sakana Maru - ShinkenGold's Light weapon. * Kyoryu Maru - ShinkenRed's second weapon, used to call Kyoryu OriGami. * MouGyuu Bazooka Mecha * Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh, a primary mecha in the form of a samurai that's formed when Shishi OriGami, Ryuu OriGami, Kame OriGami, Kuma OriGami and Saru OriGami combine. ** Shishi OriGami(lion) - ShinkenRed's first OriGami, Pentagon, possesses the Fire (火, ka) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's body. ** Ryuu Origami(dragon) - ShinkenBlue's first OriGami, Hexagon, possesses the Water (水, sui) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's left leg. ** Kame OriGami(turtle) - ShinkenPink's first OriGami, Circle, possesses the Heaven (天, ten) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's right arm. ** Kuma OriGami(bear) - ShinkenGreen's first OriGami, Square, possesses the Wood (木, moku) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's right leg. ** Saru OriGami(monkey) - ShinkenYellow's first OriGami, Triangle, possesses the Earth (土, do) motif. Forms a shield on, and forms, ShinkenOh's left arm. * DaiTenkuu, a secondary mecha in the form of a great bird that's formed when Kabuto OriGami, Kajiki OriGami and Tora OriGami combine. ** Kabuto OriGami(beetle) - ShinkenGreen's second OriGami, form of a Hercules Beetle, which forms a Kabuto(armored helmet) for Kabuto ShinkenOh as well as backpack armor. Forms DaiTenkuu's part of right wing, beak and feather tips. ** Kajiki OriGami(swordfish) - ShinkenBlue second OriGami, form of a Marlin, which forms a Kajiki(rudder) on Kajiki ShinkenOh's back and a head armor piece which replaces the face. Forms DaiTenkuu's part of left wing and tail. ** Tora OriGami(tiger) - ShinkenRed's second OriGami, form of a Tiger, which forms a drill armor for Tora ShinkenOh. Forms DaiTenkuu's body and part of head. * MouDai ShinkenOh, a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh & GyuuDaiOh combine. ** ShinkenOh, a primary mecha in the form of a samurai that's formed when Shishi OriGami, Ryuu OriGami, Kame OriGami, Kuma OriGami and Saru OriGami combine. ** MouDaiOh, a mecha formed when Gyuu OriGami combines with it's cart. * SamuraiHaOh, a mecha that's formed when all four mecha combine. ** DaiKai ShinkenOh, a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh combine. ** DaiTenkuu, a secondary mecha in the form of a great bird that's formed when Kabuto OriGami, Kajiki OriGami and Tora OriGami combine. ** Ika OriGami(squid) - ShinkenGold's second OriGami, Forms the back armor and shield of Ika ShinkenOh and the extra Armor for the DaiKaiOh. ** MouDaiOh, a mecha formed when Gyuu OriGami combines with it's cart. ;Chou Samurai Gattai * Tenkuu ShinkenOh, a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and DaiTenku combine. ** ShinkenOh, a primary mecha in the form of a samurai that's formed when Shishi OriGami, Ryuu OriGami, Kame OriGami, Kuma OriGami and Saru OriGami combine. ** DaiTenkuu, a secondary mecha in the form of a great bird that's formed when Kabuto OriGami, Kajiki OriGami and Tora OriGami combine. ;Shin Samurai Gattai * DaiKai ShinkenOh, a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh combine. ** ShinkenOh, a primary mecha in the form of a samurai that's formed when Shishi OriGami, Ryuu OriGami, Kame OriGami, Kuma OriGami and Saru OriGami combine. ** DaiKaiOh, a tertiary mecha that's formed from Ebi OriGami. ;Samurai Henkei * DaiKaiOh, a tertiary mecha that's formed from Ebi OriGami. ** Ebi OriGami(lobster) - ShinkenGold's first OriGami with the form of a lobster, possesses the Light (光, aka) motif and forms the DaiKaiOh. * MouDaiOh, a mecha formed when Gyuu OriGami combines with it's cart. ** Gyuu OriGami(bull) - A massive OriGami which pulls a cart, can combine with is cart to become the MouDaiOh. ;Samurai Buso * Kabuto ShinkenOh: a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and Kabuto OriGami combine. ** ShinkenOh, a primary mecha in the form of a samurai that's formed when Shishi OriGami, Ryuu OriGami, Kame OriGami, Kuma OriGami and Saru OriGami combine. ** Kabuto OriGami(beetle) - ShinkenGreen's second OriGami, form of a Hercules Beetle, which forms a Kabuto(armored helmet) for Kabuto ShinkenOh as well as backpack armor. Forms DaiTenkuu's part of right wing, beak and feather tips. * Kajiki ShinkenOh: a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and Kajiki OriGami combine. ** ShinkenOh, a primary mecha in the form of a samurai that's formed when Shishi OriGami, Ryuu OriGami, Kame OriGami, Kuma OriGami and Saru OriGami combine. ** Kajiki OriGami(swordfish) - ShinkenBlue second OriGami, form of a Marlin, which forms a Kajiki(rudder) on Kajiki ShinkenOh's back and a head armor piece which replaces the face. Forms DaiTenkuu's part of left wing and tail. * Tora ShinkenOh: a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and Tora OriGami combine. ** ShinkenOh, a primary mecha in the form of a samurai that's formed when Shishi OriGami, Ryuu OriGami, Kame OriGami, Kuma OriGami and Saru OriGami combine. ** Tora OriGami(tiger) - ShinkenRed's second OriGami, form of a Tiger, which forms a drill armor for Tora ShinkenOh. Forms DaiTenkuu's body and part of head. * Ika ShinkenOh: a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and Ika OriGami combine. ** ShinkenOh, a primary mecha in the form of a samurai that's formed when Shishi OriGami, Ryuu OriGami, Kame OriGami, Kuma OriGami and Saru OriGami combine. ** Ika OriGami(squid) - ShinkenGold's second OriGami, Forms the back armor and shield of Ika ShinkenOh and the extra Armor for the DaiKaiOh. * Ika DaiKaiOh: a mecha that's formed when DaiKaiOh & Ika OriGami combine. ** DaiKaiOh, a tertiary mecha that's formed from Ebi OriGami. ** Ika OriGami(squid) - ShinkenGold's second OriGami, Forms the back armor and shield of Ika ShinkenOh and the extra Armor for the DaiKaiOh. * Kyoryu ShinkenOh: a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and Kyoryu OriGami combine. ** ShinkenOh, a primary mecha in the form of a samurai that's formed when Shishi OriGami, Ryuu OriGami, Kame OriGami, Kuma OriGami and Saru OriGami combine. ** Kyoryu OriGami(dinosaur) - ShinkenRed's newest and third OriGami, a sauropod dinosaur with a blade-like head and neck, forms a sword and helmet for ShinkenOh ;Shin Samurai Buso * IkaTenku Buster: a mecha that's formed when DaiTenku and Ika OriGami combine. ** DaiTenkuu, a secondary mecha in the form of a great bird that's formed when Kabuto OriGami, Kajiki OriGami and Tora OriGami combine. ** Ika OriGami(squid) - ShinkenGold's second OriGami, Forms the back armor and shield of Ika ShinkenOh and the extra Armor for the DaiKaiOh. Episodes Theme Song The show's theme song is Samurai Sentai Shinkenger performed by Psychic Lover (Project.R) Trivia *The narrator of this show is Hironori Miyata, the same narrator that appears in Hurricanger. *This is the first Super Sentai series that features a team-up with Kamen Riders. * Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms